


Looks Could Kill

by Rana Eros (ranalore)



Category: Weiss Kreuz, Yami No Matsuei
Genre: Community: wk_100, Crossover, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-10-28
Updated: 2005-10-28
Packaged: 2017-10-12 07:02:28
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 100
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/122176
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ranalore/pseuds/Rana%20Eros
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Death catches up with Muraki-sensei.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Looks Could Kill

There were no pleas for mercy, no bargains. There was no struggle. Just a disfigured smile and a murmured, "You have his eyes. I knew you would."

The doctor stepped into the arc of the katana, the blade cutting him nearly in two. Aya didn't flinch; it was not the messiest death he'd dealt.

Someone gasped behind him. He whirled, looked into sad eyes a color he'd only seen in the mirror. Another explosive breath drew his attention to a boy who could be Ken's brother.

His eyes were green, but furious.

Aya wondered which of them Muraki had meant.


End file.
